Al-Yaman
Al-Yaman, officially known as The People's Socialist Republic of Al-Yaman, is a large Arabic nation located in north western Ausmarka . Geography Al-Yaman is a large state in northern Ausmarka. Its southern part includes a significant portion of the Samal Desert. To the north, the Tell Atlas form with the Samal Atlas, further south, two parallel sets of reliefs in approaching eastbound, and between which are inserted vast plains and highlands. Both Atlas tend to merge in eastern Al-Yaman. The vast mountain ranges of Aures and Nememcha occupy the entire northeastern Al-Yaman and are delineated by the Tunisian border. The highest point is Mount Tahat (3,003 m). The Samal, the Ahaggar and the Atlas mountains compose the Al-Yamann relief. Most of the coastal area is hilly, sometimes even mountainous, and there are a few natural harbours. The area from the coast to the Tell Atlas is fertile. South of the Tell Atlas is a steppe landscape ending with the Samaln Atlas; farther south, there is the Samal desert. The Ahaggar Mountains are a highland region in central Samal, southern Al-Yaman. They are located about 1,500 km south of the capital, S’aan, and just west of Tamanghasset. S’aan, Orhan, Constantina, and Annaba are Al-Yaman's main cities. In this region, midday desert temperatures can be hot year round. After sunset, however, the clear, dry air permits rapid loss of heat, and the nights are cool to chilly. Enormous daily ranges in temperature are recorded. The highest official temperature was 50.6 °C at In Salah in 1963. Rainfall is fairly plentiful along the coastal part of the Tell Atlas, ranging from 400 to 670 mm annually, the amount of precipitation increasing from west to east. Precipitation is heaviest in the northern part of eastern Al-Yaman, where it reaches as much as 1,000 mm in some years. Farther inland, the rainfall is less plentiful. Al-Yaman also has ergs, or sand dunes, between mountains. Among these, in the summer time when winds are heavy and gusty, temperatures can get up to 43.3 °C. The varied vegetation of Al-Yaman includes coastal, mountainous and grassy desert-like regions which all support a wide range of wildlife. Many of the creatures comprising the Al-Yaman wildlife live in close proximity to civilization. The most commonly seen animals include the wild boars, jackals, and gazelles, although it is not uncommon to spot fennecs (foxes), and jerboas. Al-Yaman also has a few, leopard and cheetah populations, but these are seldom seen. A variety of bird species makes the country an attraction for bird watchers. The forests are inhabited by boars and jackals. Barbary macaques are the sole native monkey. Snakes, monitor lizards, and numerous other reptiles can be found living among an array of rodents throughout the semi-arid regions of Al-Yaman. In the north, some of the native flora includes Macchia scrub, olive trees, oaks, cedars and other conifers. The mountain regions contain large forests of evergreens (Aleppo pine, juniper, and evergreen oak) and some deciduous trees. Fig, eucalyptus, agave, and various palm trees grow in the warmer areas. The grape vine is indigenous to the coast. In the Samal region, some oases have palm trees. Acacias with wild olives are the predominant flora in the remainder of the Samal. Camels are used extensively; the desert also abounds with poisonous and nonpoisonous snakes, scorpions, and numerous insects. History Government The People's Socialist Republic of Al-Yaman is a socialist republic, in which majority rule is blended with minority rights protected by law. The Yamani Constitution is the supreme law of the land, and is among the longest in the world. The government of the PSRAY, officially known as the Union Government, and also known as the Central Government, is headed by the premier who is appointed by the Politburo of the Supreme People's Soviet. The government is responsible for both short and long term economic, social and cultural development with its official residence is at the Al-Aqsam Fortress in S'aan. The government of the PSRI exercises its powers in conformity with the Constitution and legislation enacted by the Supreme People's Soviet. The Constitution mandates that the government proposes legislation and other documents to the Supreme People's Soviet, proposes the budget and guides the economy, issues decisions and ordinances and verifies their execution. The government manages the internal sphere of the PSRAY's social policy. It is responsible for implementing measures which would either promote or ensure the well-being of Yamani citizens through economic, social and economic development. On the economic sphere, the government is responsible for monetary, technological, pollution, price wages and social security policies. It is responsible for socialist property, public order and the protection of its citizens. By the constitution, the government derives its power from the Yamani people, who can in theory force the resignation of the government as a whole or any government appointees by a referendum. The Premier and the members of the government are jointly responsible for decisions passed by the government and are responsible for their respective portfolios. The citizens of Inquilabstan are subject to three levels of government: federal, provincial, block, and local. Military and Foriegn Relations Military of Al-Yaman The Yamani Armed forces have a combined troop strength of around 450,000 active personnel. The Yamani military has dozens of factories manufacturing weapons as well as consumer goods. The Armed Forces' inventory includes equipment from different countries around the world. These however, are largely from Inquilabstan, Ryzgotza, and Elipidia. The military has a lot of influence in the political life of Al-Yaman as well as the economy and it exempts itself from laws that apply to other sectors. It also enjoys considerable power, prestige and independence within the state and has been widely considered part of the Yamani "deep state". The Yamani military is divided into the Army, Navy, and Air Force, and the People's Militia. It is mandatory for all male citizens aged 18–27 to be drafted for a year of service in Armed Forces, with many citizens remaining in the militia after their service. Adittionally, students in Higher Secondary Schools recieve training in operating small arms. Economy of Al-Yaman Al-Yaman's mostly planned economy has a skilled and large labor force, as well as a low level of corruption. The service sector contributes approximately 45% of the total GDP, with industry at 31%, and agriculture at 24%. The official average national unemployment rate in 2013 was 3.4%, due to the comprehensive labor policies of the gargantuan public sector. The Yamani economy is run by the Ministries of Industry, Service, Agriculture, and Finance. Though ultimately owned by the state, companies are collectively managed by the employees themselves. Major industrial products include fishing, steel and heavy engineering, aerospace, telecommunications, chemicals, electronics, food processing, lumber, mining, and defense industry. While the five year plan system exists, it does not amount to centralization and functions in a upwards manner. The economy is almost entirely self sufficient and is based in decentralization in the communes and towns. The economy of the PSRAY is based on a system of state ownership of the means of production, decentralization of economic activity, autarky, collective and cooperative farming, industrial manufacturing and administrative planning. The economy is characterized by state control of investment, and public ownership of industrial assets. The PSRAY's collectivized agriculture meets international criteria for self-sufficiency, with a vast range of products available for consumption and exportation such as rice, lentils, spices and various species of fish. The subsidized goods regularly face some difficulties against international competition, however. Industrial production is divided between centralized sectors such as automobile production, and local manufacturing units which encompass most consumer goods. Such a system has ensured that the shortages of consumer goods do not occur. Demographics Population Al-Yaman has an estimated population of 1.6 billion, with a annual growth rate of 0.63%. People within the 15-64 age group constitute 64.4% of the population; the 0-14 age group corresponds to 20.3%; while senior citizens aged 65 years or older make up 11.3%. The average life expectancy and lifespan are quite high due to substantial welfare and healthcare policies, but also remain symptoms of an aging population. Language Arabic is the de facto national language, Spoken by at least 90% of the population. Approximately 78% of the population also speaks English. Another 9% speaking Hindustani. Other minor languages include Angolan and Turkish. Religion Al-Yaman pursues a policy of State Atheism and secularism by promoting atheism and rationalism via its institutions while tolerating approved religious groups and practices. Al-Yaman has directly intervened through those religious institutions which are allowed to exist (largely supporters of the state), in modifying doctrine and teaching, with the anti-caste action in Islam as an example. Al-Yaman pursues a policy of anti-clericalism regarding high level religious leaders. 89.7% of the population describes itself as non-religious. 5.3% of the population practices Sunni Islam, 3% practices Shia islam, and 2% practice Christianity. Culture Modern Yamani literature, split between Arabic, English and French, has been strongly influenced by the country's recent history. Famous novelists of the 20th century include Mohammed Dib, Albert Camus, Kateb Yacine and Ahlam Mosteghanemi while Assia Djebar is widely translated. Among the important novelists of the 1980s were Rachid Mimouni, and Tahar Djaout, murdered by an Islamist group in 1993 for his secularist views. Malek Bennabi and Frantz Fanon are noted for their thoughts on decolonization; Augustine of Hippo was born in Tagaste (modern-day Souk Ahras); and Ibn Khaldun, though born in what is now eastern Inquilabstan, wrote the Muqaddima while staying in Al-Yaman. The works of the Sanusi family in pre-colonial times, and of Emir Abdelkader and Sheikh Ben Badis in colonial times, are widely noted. The Latin author Apuleius was born in Madaurus, in what later became Al-Yaman. Contemporary Yamani cinema is various in terms of genre, exploring a wider range of themes and issues. There has been a transition from cinema which focused on the war of independence to films more concerned with the everyday lives of Yamanis. Science and Technology Infrastructure The state has invested heavily in infrastructure of all types, both hard and soft, from 1967 onwards. With initial support to heavy industries, from the 1970s onwards, Al-Yaman has developed an efficient, socially minded system of decentralized infrastructure built with central planning and funding, modified and created based upon local needs and abilities. This has the advantages of eco-friendliness, efficiency, and provision of employment to the population. Al-Yaman has invested enormously in public transportation, building and expanding the basic simple era railway system into one of the most extensive and efficient transport system in the world. The national bus system is widely used, as are cycle services. Yamani Public Railways, is used by millions of passengers every year. As per eco-friendly policies, commutes and physical ways of transport have been promoted while private automobile ownership has been discouraged, and in some forms, banned, but a complex system of highways covers much of the nations. Air Yaman is the country's state-owned, and only airline. Energy Al-Yaman resorts to a vast array of environmentally sound energy resources to meet its demands. With most of it's population in rural and suburban areas, Al-Yaman took to biogas quite early, in the 1970s, and in current times, decentralized biogas fuel-cells power 66% of Al-Yaman. Solar and wind power make up about 15, and 11% of electricity production, with nuclear power fueling the rest. Al-Yaman exports large amounts of petroleum, though uses little itself.. The use of petroleum is slowly being superseded by biofuels, which are expected to be the dominant fuel by 2029.